Fireflowers
by crystal3604
Summary: Oliver is a human pirate. Aria is a mix breed called luvarise. Both of them meet in the middle of a deserted island. One-shot.


"OLIVER! Come back here lad!" Oliver ignored the distant calls and made his way inside the island. He opened an old journal and read the following lines.

_Seek a girl, with hair as pink as rose, eyes blue as the ocean and skin so soft they put all ladies to shame._

Oliver received the journal from his older brother Rinto, who said it was cheap junk and not worth his time. It has been over three years that he had this book. A description of a beautiful girl. But his eyes wasn't looking for the beautiful girl. It was a treasure. Treasure so big that he wouldn't need to continue his life as a pirate.

Each island they went to, Oliver would always go to the middle of the island and come out disappointed because there wasn't anything the book said. It was three years and he still believed it's possible to find that place.

Last year father died and Rnto took over the ship. Len would try every way to convince him that it was completely useless to continue fantasizing about that book.

"Look at this map. It says where to get the treasure but the book aint sayin' a thing about where you get the treasure. Like fairies don't exist neither does the pretty lady. Now mop the floor. Get ya mind off that parchment"

Oliver shook his head off that thought. He looked around to find floating pink roses in pink flaming fireballs. He was surrounded alright. Oliver desperately looked around to find a way out but the flaming roses was making a shell around him. Only a tiny opening was left and a female voice boomed.

"Who do you think you are?"

Olivers legs were trembling. "I-I'm Oliver."

"Why are you in my land?"

"I'm here to find a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes. Hair pink as roses. Eyes as blue as the ocean."

"You are h-here to see lil' old me? You are kidding right?"

The shell slowly opened like a flower blooming for spring. "There she is. Such a beauty" Oliver whispered to himself. She was floating with the support of her flames.

"Can you uh, get rid of the fireballs?"

"They aren't fireballs. They are fire flowers. Inherited from my great great granny. I wont get rid of it until you remove all weaponry that you have"

"That's not fair is it? You will still be able to summon these if you are in danger. But I cant defend myself if I don't have my dagger."

"I thought you were here to see me" The girl slumped herself on a tree branch and gave a pout. "I'm a rare beauty so you should listen to me."

"Quiet self centered aren't ya?" Oliver slowly put the journal in the pouch he had.

"Wait! What is that?" The girl pointed out.

"Well. First don't panic. It won't kill you. Maybe cause some damages to you if I throw it, but still it aint very dangerous" Oliver sighed and took out the book. The numbers of fireflowers kept increasing. "I won't throw it at you. Not now anyways. This is called a journal." He held out the red book.

The girls eyes turned wide. "I repeat. It wont hurt you. Now can you lower the number of fireflowers? Its scaring me a lot. I'm not used to burning flowers thrown at me"

Since the number of flowers didn't change he sighed again. "This book told me to find the descriptions I see that the author loves you as a sister . He knows you. So my questions is do you know the legendary Len Kagami?"

"Yeah I know him. So what?" She snapped. Her eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Okay. I think that's a very sensitive topic, yes? Then I shall leave you alone then." Oliver turned around and tried to walk away whispering. "No flaming fireflowers, no flaming fireflowers" But he couldn't get away because few seconds later a huge fire wall appeared before him.

So he couldn't run away.

"Why did you make fire wall? Even though we just met for a few minutes I'm pretty sure you know I hate fire balls!"

"Fireflowers" The girl corrected him. "I just brought you back here because you don't seem to be a bad person. I haven't talked to a human for (I don't know) maybe a hundred years? I'm lonely here. If I could leave the island I would but.." She jumped off the tree branch.

"I cant. This is what happens if you are a luvarise. We are a mix breed of magic and legends. I'm the last of their kind. My name is Aria."

There was a few seconds of silence and Aria coughed.

"Oh, sorry. My names Oliver. I come down from generations of pirates. I lost one of my eyes because of my brother. We were starving and he was so hungry he almost murdered me. Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because you had no one your age to talk to. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. But you are like more than a hundred years old!"

"But I'm your age. I think like a normal fifteen year old. With a little something extra." She made a fireflower swirl around her. "Aren't I amazing?"

"Its genetics Aria. Genetics"

"No. Its called the ever so amazing Aria." She flew up high and put on a show. Sending fireflowers everywhere. Aria even made fireworks out of them. The sun was setting and the sky was slightly dark enough to see the fireworks.

"Whoa." Olivers eyes sparkled. He never knew fire could be that beautiful. Just like her.

"That's enough of fire sparkles. I stopped you because I want to read the journal." She swooped down and planted her feet in front of Oliver. She held her hand out waiting for the journal to be given to her.

"I'm not giving you this. This is very important, you might burn it"

Aria rolled her eyes. "I am not going to burn it"

"Yes you will. Your eyes were filled with rage and hatred when I said his name. You hate him. But why? He is such an amazing person. The book is filled with all the different journeys he went to. He even said '_There isn't another girl in the world with such beauty and elegance. Just like a flower she rises and speaks. Calm and gentle features make her perfect as she is'." _Oliver read it out. "Why?"

"Why?" Arias expression got bitter. "Do you even know what he did? He treated me like an object!"

"What do you mean?"

"He… He was so nice at first I thought I ran into a prince. He had the looks the charm . Everything that made my heart flutter. I'm still a mix breed and I have what you call 'human genetics' too. I was a young girl running after a guy a lot older than me. That sounds really wrong. But I ignored that."

Aria giggled at the expression Oliver made. "I know I'm very stupid."

She sent fireflowers into the air and it surrounded them in a circle. The place lit up like morning even though the sun disappeared from the horizon.

"I knew him for five years. Even though I knew something was off about him from the very start. On the fifth year on knowing him, his true colors started to show. He would always lock me in this cage he made and I couldn't get out. He still gave me food and I though he cared about me. But I was wrong."

"I saw him having that journal once before and he was handing it to some man. At the same time he gave a wicked grin and said he wanted to sell me. I felt angered, hurt and betrayed. All these emotions started to bubble inside of me and then all of a sudden fireflower was invented. By me of course."

"Genetics"

"Shut up you pirate. I killed him. I killed Len Kagami. But the man who got the journal ran away. You are thinking I'm a murderer don't you?"

"Yes. But I'm not afraid of you. You are too, I don't know amazing to go for a stupid murderer job."

"Thanks for cheering me up. Oliver you aren't that bad." Aria stared at Oliver's eye. There was excitement written all over it. "You want my treasure don't you?" Aria guessed.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything." Oliver shrugged. Aria snapped her fingers and a treasure chest appears.

"Is this for lil' old me?' Oliver imitated.

"Very funny."

Oliver got his hands over the chest. Before he could say thank you, Len and his crew appears.

"Oliver, mate. You got some good treasure dontcha? Now hand it over and this little weeney won't get hurt." Rinto says pointing a sword at Aria.

"I think its the other way around." Oliver smirked. "Aria. Will you please?"

Aria inhaled and a wall of fireflowers appeared around Len. "Pink? Kill her, lads!" Rinto called out. But no one came because they all ran away. "Useless I tell you! Oliver. You are my brother aren't you? Mind saving me?"

"I would. But, listen. You ate my eye, called this journal a fantasy even thought its true and now you are trying to steal a treasure I earned? Aria, turn the fire off." Oliver said sternly. Aria gave a quizzical look but still obeyed. She exhaled. "You can have the treasure. BUT." Oliver raised his voice.

"On one condition. You never come to this land and never intend to hurt Aria again. Agreed?"

"Might as well." Oliver threw the treasure at Rinto and he caught it. "You aren't coming with us?"

"Yeah." Rinto scampered away half in fear of the fireflowers.

"Why didn't you go?" Aria questioned. She was happy because he didn't leave but..

"Because I fell in love with you from the very start." Oliver grinned.


End file.
